


...и пусты

by Anne_Boleyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Just once but still heads up, M/M, Platonic if you want them to be, Shippy Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn
Summary: Метка Джона так долго остаётся неподвижной, что он начинает задумываться, всё ли в порядке с его парой.





	...и пусты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and hollow.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481127) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



Метка Джона так долго остаётся неподвижной, что он начинает задумываться, всё ли в порядке с его парой. 

За всю его юность, вплоть до поступления на военную службу, крошечное яйцо в районе поясницы ни разу не пошевелилось. Временами Джону казалось, что он видит, как на метку ложатся тени, как её опоясывает свет, порой он замечает несколько тонких трещин, но кроме этого ничего не меняется. Ничто не вылупляется из яйца, и молодость Джона проходит с меткой, которая больше напоминает обычную татуировку. Его столько раз обвиняли в бессердечности, в том, что у него на спине — Пустота, которую он выдаёт за метку, что Джон перестал считать. Он рано учится всегда заправлять рубашку в брюки.

Сперва — из детского старания сохранить яйцо в тепле, затем — от стыда. 

Однажды, пока он спал в казарме, рубаха задралась. Даг МакДушноззл заметил это и фыркнул. 

— Может, твой ещё не вышел из шкафа. 

Джон, прищурившись, смотрел, как смеялся Даг и его дружки. Он уже и сам об этом думал, но мысль не казалась ему столь отталкивающей, как Дагу с компанией, судя по их смеху. Если его парой оказался бы испуганный паренёк, которому страшно защищать себя — всё было бы нормально, это имело бы смысл. Джон — солдат, его партнёр не должен быть таким же. Они бы нашли способ бороться с собственными страхами. 

— Не-а, постой-ка, — продолжил Даг, потому что парни вроде него никогда не знают, когда стоит остановиться. — Может, он ещё и не родился. 

Джон, который и в свои двадцать три чувствовал себя слишком старым, похолодел от ужаса и гнева, только подумав об этом. Леденея, он заставил себя подняться с кровати. Глубоко внутри у него было много разных качеств, много плохих качеств, но он никогда бы не стал... 

— Этот пидор любит мальчиков помладше, — пробормотал кто-то ещё, но недостаточно тихо, чтобы Джон не расслышал, и этого хватило, чтобы все они в итоге нарезали круги под дождём в три утра — окровавленные, с недостающими зубами и подбитыми глазами вдобавок. 

Джон был борцом. Его партнёру никогда не придётся бояться. 

В двадцать с небольшим стыд окончательно исчезает; привычка заправлять рубашку в брюки становится проявлением защиты, обещанием безопасности. 

*

 

Впрочем, обещания не слишком много значат. 

По мнению Джона, есть нечто поэтичное в том, что он впервые чувствует движение метки той самой ночью, когда события начинают набирать обороты. Когда это происходит, он целится из пистолета в спину Кары и чувствует лёгкий намёк на движение возле позвоночника, скорее воспоминание, а не подлинное ощущение. Из-за незнакомого чувства Джон медлит, а потом отшатывается от привычного ощущения пуль, врезающихся в кевлар. 

У него несколько недель нет возможности толком взглянуть на метку, а когда возможность выдаётся, Джон чувствует, как тянет в груди. 

Скорлупа раскололась. 

Самый крупный осколок перевернулся и лежит на боку, но большей частью повсюду скорлупа, которая больше ничего не скрывает. На вопросы, которыми Джон задавался всю свою жизнь, ему остаётся лишь один ответ — пушистое коричневое перо, лежащее среди осколков скорлупы, как раз над складкой у копчика. 

Это была птица. 

Существуют профессионалы — преданные своему делу зануды с докторской степенью, потратившие годы на изучение того, как правильно трактовать метки; на этом был построен целый бизнес. Джон никогда не рассматривал этот вариант и не доверял ему, никогда не задумывался над тем, какое послание может представлять собой треснувшее яйцо. И вот к чему он пришёл: только годы тренировок помогают ему не удариться в панику. Джон понимает: нельзя считать, будто всё это означает Кару, её смерть на крыше. Символ кажется Джону слишком безрассудным, слишком напуганным, чтобы обозначать их с Карой — Джон хочет найти свою пару, нуждается в ней. Что-то причинило его партнёру боль, и Джону надо добраться до него, надо встать между ним и тем, что разбило его вдребезги. 

Единственным человеком, которого Джон так сильно хотел, была Джессика (он надеялся стать крошечным яйцом, примостившимся в гнезде на её балконе). 

И вот он звонит и ищет, и угрожает, и бежит, и бежит, и не останавливается, пока не оказывается на диване в доме Арндта — оцепеневший и потерянный, ощущая ледяной гнев, какой ему ещё не доводилось испытывать.

Он должен был понять раньше, но сейчас, когда на костяшках его пальцев — кровь мужчины, которого полюбила его возлюбленная, Джон осознаёт, что именно этот человек причинил Джессике боль, разбил скорлупу. В отсутствие Джона некому было защитить это создание, а заправленная рубашка ни хрена не значила, кроме его собственной глупой сентиментальности. Тяжесть вины заставляет его сгорбиться, склонить голову. 

Джон больше не в силах ломать других или ломаться самому, он устал, чёрт, как же он устал — ему кажется, что его уже не существует. 

Он больше не смотрит на свою спину. 

*

 

Птица в осколках скорлупы возвращается на своё место, когда Джон встречает Гарольда Финча, хотя поначалу он этого и не понимает. 

Их первые встречи заслоняет слишком много других — неприятных — эмоций, чтобы Джона хоть сколько-то волновало, что происходит с развалиной у него на спине. Приводя себя в порядок и разминаясь, чтобы поспеть за Финчем, Джон и не думает взглянуть на свою спину, пока не вычисляет первое из вымышленных имён Гарольда. Когда Джон появляется на том фальшивом рабочем месте — свободный и счастливый от догадки, что Финч владеет всем этим грёбаным зданием, — он чувствует, как двигается метка, на сей раз не так заполошно, но в движении всё же проскальзывает тревога. 

Когда вечером Джон выходит из душа, он останавливается, вместо того чтобы по привычке быстро миновать зеркало. Он даже не обязан смотреть, он ничего не выиграет от того, что посмотрит...

Джон поворачивается спиной к зеркалу, пока не успел передумать. 

Яйцо практически собрано воедино — снова, хотя кажется, что произошло это по вине внешних сил. Тонкие полосы — скотч или клей, сложно определить по рисунку на коже — удерживают осколки скорлупы вместе, за исключением трещины спереди. Из темноты смотрят глаза — и взгляд этот почти задумчив. Джону этот взгляд знаком, но он больше не собирается думать об этом. Он пытается притвориться, что забыл увиденное, продолжает не глядя надевать костюм. Ему вполне достаточно смотрящей птицы. 

Вот только это не так просто, и чем больше Джон узнаёт, тем сомнительнее его секрет — яичная скорлупа, склеенная непрочным скотчем и клеем для рукоделия. Чем ближе он подбирается к Гарольду Финчу — Рену, Крейну, Мартину, Уистлеру [1], — тем сложнее притворяться, что его не тяготит шаблон, что его желания ограничиваются усмешкой и поддразниванием Гарольда насчёт его хобби. 

Сначала Джон думает, что ему просто чудится движение метки, когда он в опасности — раздражённое волнение или нервный треск, которые стихают, только когда он возвращается в библиотеку. «Не принимай желаемое за действительное», — говорит себе Джон, стыдясь собственных желаний, даже если порой они спасают ему жизнь. Он знает, что это просто иллюзия, потому что даже если он и правда связан... От подобных мыслей Джона потряхивает. Даже если Гарольд и правда его родственная душа, он не полюбит никого на свете так сильно, как Грейс: Гарольд и Грейс — прочная, неоспоримая картина. С тем же успехом метка Джона могла быть Пустотой; он никогда ничего не получит от Гарольда, пока тот застыл во времени вместе с любовью всей своей жизни. Когда Джон стоит на крыше с бомбой, привязанной к груди, он чувствует птицу, её безумное движение — может, она бьёт крыльями, а может, так бьётся её сердце. Джон закрывает глаза и впервые позволяет себе поверить — хотя бы сейчас. Когда Гарольд подбирает верный код и с облегчением выдыхает, Джон делает глубокий вдох, а пульсация на спине замедляется. Пусть это и правда кое-что значит. 

Джон переводит взгляд вниз, на Гарольда Финча, и видит перед собой птичку, ту, что вечно охраняет его спину. 

Этой ночью Джон смотрит в зеркало и обнаруживает, что птица смотрит на него в ответ, но теперь верхушка скорлупы исчезла, обнажив пучок перьев, похожих на хохолок. 

*

 

Вообще-то Джон планирует позволить себе удовлетвориться уже тем, что нашёл свою родственную душу. Это уже больше, чем достаётся другим, больше, чем сам Джон долгое время надеялся получить. И даже если у него нет Финча — не во всех отношениях, как ему хотелось бы — у Финча-то он есть, и они образуют дуэт. Да, вместе с ещё несколькими людьми, которые помогают им проворачивать операции, но Гарольд считает его незаменимым. Последнее, честно говоря, тревожно для привыкшего к одиночеству Джона, но всё же глубоко трогает. 

У него есть цель и всё ещё остаётся время посидеть с развалившимся в ногах псом и притвориться, что читает, на самом деле наблюдая, как любовь всей его жизни пьёт принесённый им чай. Для него это — всё, даже в те дни, когда всего Джон не получает, но он может с этим жить.

Вплоть до того момента, когда Джон понимает, что ему больше не жить. 

Ему знакомо ощущение близкого конца, он, черт возьми, уверен, что пережил достаточно таких случаев. Но в этот раз всё хуже обычного. Так что Джон делает то, чему его учили с самого начала, — продолжает стрелять и двигаться. Потом он переходит к тому, чему научился позже, — просит Финча не приходить, потому что вокруг небезопасно, благодарит за то, что Финч дал ему жизнь, которой можно гордиться. Он говорит «спасибо» за извечное «всегда, мистер Риз» и о том, как много стало значить для него это имя и эти слова. 

— Не приходи сюда, — просит он, опускаясь на землю, а на следующем вдохе добавляет. — Ты тут, Финч? 

— Всегда, мистер Риз, — откликается тот. У него напряжённый голос, и звучит он с помехами. Должно быть, наушник Джона сломался, когда тот парень дал ему по голове, но он всё же слышит Финча. Слышит и улыбается. 

И внезапно единственным, чего боится Джон, становится то, что Гарольд никогда не узнает, что он для него значил. 

— Финч, — Джон глотает воздух. 

— Я никуда не уйду, — торопливо произносит Гарольд, задыхаясь. — Я не оставлю тебя там.

— Нет, — Джон смеётся, а потом говорит. — Моя метка... Это птица, — линия связи шипит, и Джон снова смеётся. — Думаю, это зяблик [2]. 

Травма головы — или кровопотеря, на этом этапе сложно судить — затемняет мир по краям. Джону кажется, будто Гарольд снова зовёт его по имени — подходящие последние слова, на его взгляд, — прежде чем темнота обрушивается, как надетый на голову чёрный мешок. 

*

 

Джон просыпается. 

Неожиданно, но — даже учитывая головную боль, головокружение и огромное количество лекарств, действию которых подвергся мозг, — приемлемо. 

Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что за ним наблюдают, и ещё больше времени — чтобы суметь приоткрыть один глаз. Хотя зрение всё ещё немного зернистое, Джон уверен, что узнал бы человека, сидящего возле его постели, даже если бы мир вдруг перевернулся вверх ногами и предстал в инвертированных цветах. 

— Гарольд, — хрипит он. Голос звучит задушенно, а Джон-то рассчитывал, что выйдет насмешливо. — Надеюсь, ты не провёл в этом кресле всю ночь... 

Гарольд смотрит на него с некоторым подобием недоверия — и Джон тотчас же чувствует неловкое движение метки — а потом с болезненным усилием поднимается на ноги. Джон хочет попросить его остановиться, но голос всё ещё подводит, так что он ждёт, пока Гарольд не вернётся вместе с женщиной-врачом, смотрит, как Финч беспокойно стоит в ногах кровати, пока врач осматривает Джона. Он слышит её голос, понимает, что его спасение называют чудом, но не обращает внимания ни на что, кроме переминающегося Гарольда, практически кожей ощущая каждое его движение.

Кажется, врач не слишком обижается на них за равнодушное и рассеянное прощание, когда она, наконец, уходит. 

Гарольд устал, и Джон это видит. Когда Финч снова подходит к нему, Джон начинает упрашивать его пойти домой или хотя бы прилечь. Вероятно, Гарольд владеет этим зданием, так что для него точно найдётся место. Но Джон теряет эту нить рассуждений, когда Гарольд садится на краешек кровати на расстоянии дюйма от ноги Джона, на расстоянии дюйма от кончиков его пальцев. Джон мог бы дотянуться до него, решись он окончательно покалечить израненное плечо, и одно безумное мгновение он обдумывает эту идею, но тут Гарольд заговаривает. 

— Я много лет ошибочно предполагал, что был просто... — он медлит, глядя вдаль, а потом тихо заканчивает: — Воплощением потери. 

Хотя теперь Джон чувствует себя куда более проснувшимся, он всё ещё ужасно слаб, так что ему требуется чудовищно много времени, чтобы понять, о чём, скорее всего, говорил Гарольд. Когда до него доходит (а Гарольд любезно предоставляет ему достаточно времени), он мгновенно трезвеет и оживляется. 

— Ты о метке? 

Гарольд с отсутствующим видом кивает. 

— Когда я потерял Грейс, я был уверен, — он останавливается, переплетая пальцы. — Моя метка — дыра, мистер Риз... Джон, — поправляет он сам себя. — Я думал, дело в том, что я никогда не смогу оправиться после встречи с родственной душой, по крайней мере, после наших отношений. Никто не может жить с дырой посередине, верно?

— Я бы поспорил, — лениво произносит Джон. 

Взгляд Гарольда снова останавливается на нём, на его повязках. 

— Да, пожалуй, — бормочет он. — Но метка... она не пустая, больше нет, с тех самых пор, как ты... — он запинается и, судя по всему, не уверен, что вообще пытается сказать. Тогда он осторожно встаёт и принимается расстёгивать жилет. 

Джон сам не знает, холодеет у него кровь или горит, он лишь чувствует трепет. 

— Ты не должен показывать её мне, — быстро произносит он. — Я не показал тебе свою... 

— Я верю тебе, Джон, — тихо говорит Гарольд, и Джон не уверен, есть ли в мире слова, что могли бы так же быстро заставить его умолкнуть. Облачение Гарольда — один слой поверх другого, но Джон молчит до тех пор, пока Гарольд не поворачивается к нему голой спиной. 

— Дыра не была символом угасания... Всё это время... 

На спине Гарольда, не в центре, там, куда не дотягиваются шрамы, находится тёмный исковерканный маленький круг. Джон бы предположил, что это выходное отверстие, если бы не тот факт, что оно было выложено нитками и соломинками, а сам он хотел забраться туда, внутрь. 

— Это было дупло, — выдавливает Гарольд. — Гнездо, Джон. Я... — его голос оборвался, и Джон не понял, почему, пока не почувствовал приступ боли. Он понял, что всё-таки потревожил больное плечо, чтобы коснуться пальцами кожи Гарольда. 

Птица у него на спине трепещет от удовольствия. 

— Ты мой дом, — мягко произносит Джон. Вырвавшиеся слова на вкус как сахар, но они абсолютно правдивы. Финч быстро поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, и рука Джона падает. 

Мгновенье Гарольд смотрит на него в изумлении, и, судя по лицу, в нём идёт борьба восхищения и страха. 

— Я ни для кого им не был, Джон, — шепчет он. — Я понятия не имею, что делать. 

Джон медленно моргает. 

— А я ни от кого подобного не получал, так что понятия не имею, чего ожидать, — сообщает он, а потом позволяет себе откинуть голову, пока думает. Или, точнее, не думает — просто лепечет. — Мне нравятся костюмы, ты знал? Приятно, когда ты меня одеваешь. Квартира нормальная, но мне больше нравится диван возле твоего стола. Я люблю свою работу, ту цель, что ты мне дал. Работа трудная, но хорошая. И яйца Бенедикт тоже, — он бесшумно вздыхает, перехватывает взгляд Гарольда и признаёт. — Правда, компания незаменима. 

— Это... — Гарольд меняется в лице, но Джон знает, что не от боли, знает, потому что прямо сейчас чувствует ту же перемену в сердце — это борьба с сомнениями. Когда Джон тянется к нему, Гарольд смотрит на его руку с благоговением, прежде чем взять в свою, пристально разглядывает пальцы Джона в своей ладони. — И этого достаточно? 

— Это куда больше, чем у меня когда-либо было, — отвечает Джон, поглаживая большим пальцем руку Гарольда. — Это всё. Ты для меня всё, и если меня достаточно... 

— Ох, Джон! — восклицает Гарольд, сжимая его руку так, будто не может удержаться. — Джон, дорогой, тебя более чем достаточно. Ты — редкий экземпляр, не имеющий равных, — произносит он, и это настолько в духе Финча, что Джон словно чувствует порхание крыльев в груди. 

Он усмехается. 

— Коллекционное издание, а? 

Во взгляде Гарольда столько же долготерпения, сколько влюблённости. 

— Конечно, — он наклоняется и подносит руку Джона к губам. — И я намерен хранить тебя до тех пор, пока ты этого желаешь. 

Улыбка Джона становится шире, потому что это чудесно, это идеально. 

Это настолько близко к «навсегда», насколько Джон может вообразить. 

 

Внутри мы иссушены и пусты.   
И лишь надеемся, что крошечное и нежное создание однажды совьёт в нас гнездо [3].

 

_______________________________________________________________

[1] Все фамилии Гарольда имеют «птичье» значение: Wren (Рен) — королёк, Crane (Крейн) — журавль, Martin (Мартин) — городская ласточка, Whistler (Уистлер) — свистун.   
[2] Зяблик — то есть «finch» (Финч).   
[3] Оригинальный текст: We are empty inside and hollow. Hoping something small and sweet will make its nest in us — отсылка к коллажу-принту (asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1193)


End file.
